


Blanket (Drabble)

by Queen_of_Camelot (The_Lady_in_the_Red_Cape)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Affection, Blanket Fic, Blankets, Blushing, Cute, Dorks in Love, Double Drabble, Drabble Collection, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, One Shot, Quote: Conceal Don't Feel (Disney), Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shut Up Merlin, Sleep, Sweet, Teasing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_in_the_Red_Cape/pseuds/Queen_of_Camelot
Summary: What would Arthur do if he found Merlin sleeping on the job?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 221
Collections: BBC Merlin Rare Fair, Double Drabbles: 200-word stories, MERLIN, MERTHUR, Merlin, Merlin Fanfiction, Merlin Stories to Reread, Merthur, Merthur Fics, Merthur fics, merthur fics





	Blanket (Drabble)

Merlin woke up, yawning.

Wait. _This wasn’t his bed._

Merlin was lying in _Arthur’s_ bed, snuggled in his warm blanket. Panic set in, when Merlin realized that he had fallen asleep while polishing Arthur’s boots. He decided to silently leave before Arthur returned.

“Ah, look who's finally woken up!”

The warlock looked up to see Arthur in his chair, watching Merlin sit up. 

“I am well aware of your lack of sincerity to your work, Merlin.”, the Prince said, “but sleeping while on duty? That’s gotta be a new low even for you.”

“Sorry.”, Merlin said guiltily. “How long was I asleep?”

“The whole evening.”

“Wha— Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Well, I. . . I just came in.”

“Oh.”, Merlin said, finding that hard to believe.

“Wait. . .”, he said, “I fell asleep in the chair, polishing your boots. How did I end up in your bed?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”, Arthur said, _blushing_ for some reason.

“Hang on.”, Merlin said, a grin spreading across his face. “Arthur Pendragon, _did you carry me to your bed, wrap me up in your blanket and watch me sleep?”_

 _“What? No!”,_ Arthur said, cheeks burning red.

“AWWW!”

_“Shut up, Merlin!”_


End file.
